


Study Break

by bluexdays



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tongue Piercings, bad girl yoohyeon, good girl bora, top yoohyeon and sub bora, very self indulgent really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Yoohyeon scoffed at hearing that and silently rolled her eyes while Bora held back a laugh. Math probably wasn’t the most interesting topic in the world, but at least Bora could master it. She was intimidated at first by Yoohyeon if she were to be completely honest. She’s heard some of the whispers and rumors around the school, how she and her gang are notorious for always skipping class and doing some type of scheme in the deepest parts of the school. She lets her eyes wander over Yoohyeon’s figure, seeing a part of her tattoo peek from the top of her shirt and those piercings…God, those piercings.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> before I get into my usual beginning notes I'd like to take this time to shed light on what's been happening recently. as a black woman myself, injustice for has been running high ever since it first existed and this wouldn't be the first time we've lost people just from the color of our skin. at the end of the day, we're still people and we're still as human as anyone else is. I'll leave a link here where you all can check out more about why black lives matter as well as petitions, gofund me's and plenty more of info.
> 
> say their names: George Floyd, Breonna Taylor, Trayvon Martin, Philando Castile, Sandra Bland, and many many other lives that have been cruelly taken away.
> 
> link: https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co

[twt](https://twitter.com/souIwrld)

“Yoohyeon…”

“Ugh, I can’t do this anymore.”

This is the last place Bora would ever find herself to be in, having the school’s resident bad girl in her room and helping her with their studies. Granted, she is getting paid and this would look good on her for college, but she’s also too kind to refuse the offer. Yoohyeon had come up to her earlier this week with an indifferent and aloof like attitude, only really wanting to get their sessions over as fast as possible. She also genuinely wanted to help her and it is in her nature to help whoever came to her, so with a patient smile and a soft voice, Bora began to tutor Yoohyeon.

“Come on,” Bora says while leaning closer to Yoohyeon. “Try this last one and we’ll take a mini break.”

“Do I really have to…”

“Yes, it’ll all be worth it.”

Yoohyeon scoffed at hearing that and silently rolled her eyes while Bora held back a laugh. Math probably wasn’t the most interesting topic in the world, but at least Bora could master it. She was intimidated at first by Yoohyeon if she were to be completely honest. She’s heard some of the whispers and rumors around the school, how she and her gang are notorious for always skipping class and doing some type of scheme in the deepest parts of the school. She lets her eyes wander over Yoohyeon’s figure, seeing a part of her tattoo peek from the top of her shirt and those piercings…

God, those piercings.

Bora stared longer than she intended too when Yoohyeon stuck her tongue out in concentration, seeing the two silver-like eyes shining under the low light of her room right at the tip of her tongue. She vaguely remembers the name from a friend (horizontal or snake eyes?), she really wasn’t sure right now but it still didn’t stop her mind from filling with not so appropriate thoughts. Still, Yoohyeon’s bad and she’s good, there is _no_ way for anything to happen between them.

“Alright, I’m done now.”

Bora blinks back to reality when she feels Yoohyeon’s leg brush against hers, clearing her throat and trying to fight a blush. She tucks some of her hair behind her ear and sees that Yoohyeon mostly got everything right and that they’ll have to review some more later.

“Okay,” Bora says while taking the paper out of her hand. “You can take your break now.”

“Finally!”

Yoohyeon flops back onto her bed with a content sigh all the while smiling to herself. It wasn’t bad to have Bora as her tutor, her patience really did wonders in the most frustrating situations. She’d still much rather be at home playing a video game or hanging out with her friends, but even with Bora’s company it proved to be not as bad. Yoohyeon opens her eyes slowly while now staring up to the ceiling and having folded her arms behind her head. She looks over at Bora out of curiosity and sees her scrolling on her phone now mindlessly, a comfortable silence engulfing the room with the music playing softly from her own phone.

From the side, Bora became even more beautiful. She’s seen her a few times around the school and even shares a few classes with her except now Yoohyeon is able to get a closer look at her. She’s wearing a skirt and a tight turtleneck compared to her own outfit of ripped jeans and a crop top, skin free of any ink while she had plenty to spare and in the end they really are complete opposites.

Then she’s caught by her and Yoohyeon doesn’t even flinch while Bora is already flustered by her easy gaze and looking away quickly. She chuckles at the sight before turning her head back towards the ceiling.

“Why are you still so shy around me?” Yoohyeon questions her with a smile. “I don’t bite… unless you want me too.”

“W-Well… I thought we were only here for business.” Bora replied while tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“Doesn’t hurt to talk about anything. You seem pretty cool Bora.”

“Thanks.”

Yoohyeon hums at that before opening her eyes slowly and glancing over at Bora. She can feel those eyes on her and how Bora tried to subtly turn her attention away, but Yoohyeon is much more observant than she thought. She sits up at a sudden idea with a smirk plastered on her face and turning her body towards Bora.

“How about we play a game.”

“A game?” Bora repeats gingerly and Yoohyeon only nods at her.

“Yup, let’s get to know each other by asking questions,” Yoohyeon now brings a leg up onto the bed before placing her chin on her hand and still staring at Bora.

“You first.”

Bora mentally panics at the pressure now on her and tries to think of anything despite it being lame. “Um, well, how many tattoos do you have?”

“Ooh already going for a bold one now aren’t you, Kim?”

“Yoohyeon…”

She bites her lip softly at hearing the whiny, airy tone from Bora, something she’s never heard up until now. 

“Alright I have a good amount, mostly on my shoulders and neck,” She lifts one of her hands up. “A few here and planning to get a sleeve soon.”

“Wow…” Bora says in genuine awe and Yoohyeon finds the first question still interesting.

“You get a bonus round to ask me something else,” Yoohyeon flashes another smile at her. “I want to know what other interesting thoughts you’ve had.”

“Oh… u-um,” Bora hesitates because again the spotlight is on her and does she really want to tell Yoohyeon what she was thinking about earlier? 

“Well… your piercings are really cool… how did you decide on getting, you know, t-that one.”

“Come on, baby, spit it out.” Yoohyeon murmurs lowly at seeing Bora so flustered under her gaze.

“You know…” Bora cringes to herself while looking away. “Your t-tongue piercing.”

“Oh, really?”

Her eyes widened as she watched Yoohyeon lean in closer to her, her stomach lurching forward at what she witnessed next. She’s sticking her tongue out, long and pink with being able to see the piercings at the tip more clearly now. She couldn’t look away no matter how hard she tried and knew she’s in trouble when Yoohyeon leans back within a second and kept her smirk.

“Why don’t I show you instead.”

That’s how Bora ended up now hiding her burning face behind her hands, Yoohyeon kneeling on the floor in between her legs with her skirt hiked up and underwear already gone. She knows she’s being watched the entire time and the added attention only makes embarrassment worse, all the while secretly liking it at the same time. She feels a hand tug at her elbow, surprisingly gentle as Yoohyeon is leaning in closer. 

Bora maintains their eye contact as long as she could, even with feeling her warm breath tickle the skin of her thigh and twitching to squeeze around her head. Yoohyeon only hums at her before sticking her tongue and catching sight of that piercing once more, before she’s feeling it.

Bora squeezes her eyes shut already with the pleasure coursing through her veins and threateningly to close her legs even more. With a strong hold on either of her thighs, Yoohyeon keeps them spread while tilting her head up some before she’s swirling it slowly around her slit. She moans at the taste as Bora she cries out and arches her back to relieve some of the painful ache.

There’s already tears brimming in her eyes from how good Yoohyeon took care of her, bangs sticking to her forehead just a little bit while biting down on a shaky hand. Her moans are muffled when she feels that tongue press right against her clit and feel the warm metal touching her sensitive skin. 

“A-Ah!” Bora gasps out weakly and the hand she was biting down on flying down to pull Yoohyeon closer.

“R-Right there...”

Yoohyeon only hums at her though, almost losing herself in her scent of perfume and arousal mixing together. She wouldn’t have imagined to like the sinful noises coming from Bora and much less to be right in between her legs with a heel pulling her in closer. Yoohyeon isn’t complaining though because what other place would be better than having soft thighs trying to suffocate her. 

She easily pushes Bora’s thighs back and exposes more of her clit that she was so focused on. She began to suck on it lightly this time and growing dizzy at nails scratching her scalp. Yoohyeon opens her eyes slowly, gazing up through half lidded eyes to be greeted with a pleasant sight.

Bora now with glossy eyes, stares back down at her while biting down on red lips, the turtleneck she wore riding up to expose more of her tummy. She loved seeing her like this and wanted more, _needed_ to see Bora become a complete mess. She does so by groaning loudly to herself, swirling her tongue around her clit a bit faster before sucking on it again. 

Bora throws her head back in pleasure, mewling at how good it all feels as more moans continue filling the room. They sound too soft and innocent, very girlish and everything about it had Bora feeling so dirty while also wanting Yoohyeon to hear her. She pants out at feeling her tummy tighten some more, the heat intensifies overwhelmingly at this point and Bora is whining even louder than before arching her back.

“I- _fuck_ , Yoohyeon please don’t stop I-I’m so close.”

Bora looks back down after murmuring her words breathlessly to see Yoohyeon bringing her eyes back up. She tenses up after because that’s when she feels it, she feels Yoohyeon press her tongue more firmly before dragging it up. She knows what’s causing her thighs to tremble some more and grip tightening on Yoohyeon’s hair since she catches sight of it. 

That damned piercing.

“Yoohyeon!”

She’s truly a mess now with eyes rolling back and weakly mewling at every little touch on her body. Bora comes with a weak moan, shaking even harder than before as Yoohyeon eagerly cleans her up without a flinch. She could have sworn she was already crying, but Yoohyeon is pulling away while breathing just as hard. She meets her eyes through the pleasure filled haze and blearily sees Yoohyeon come closer.

“You okay, princess?” She asks softly, so unlike the rough treatment she was getting.

Bora only nods her head before biting her lip, still feeling the aftershocks.

“Y-Yeah,” She says with a small, shy smile. “It was just really intense.”

“I could tell baby.”

Yoohyeon laughs shortly still in between her legs as she leans up to kiss her cheek.

“Is this… is this just a one time thing, Yoohyeon?”

Bora knows as soon the day is over, they'll just return to normal and she’s not really sure if she wants that.

“You want it to be?”

“I- well, no, not really.”

“I won’t lie,” Yoohyeon says and now she’s the one smiling shyly and Bora can feel her heart beating faster.

“I wouldn’t mind more from you, Bora.”

**Author's Note:**

> a very self indulgent suyoo one shot i wrote a long time ago from a prompt generator. figured I'd publish this while slowly getting back into writing. hoped you all enjoyed it.
> 
> again, be wary of the people you surround yourself with. you wouldn't know someone's true colors until you've found yourself in a situation you'd never thought you'd be in.
> 
> link: https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co


End file.
